Fea World and the Crystal Light
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: A world that was cornered off from the rest, locked away from others hides a secret in the form of a quest. The haunt will begin and bring with it the good, the bad and the ugly. The courts will divide and come against each other and the doctor and Donna will be caught up in it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again! My newest effort and it's an intended adventure hope fully mystery so stay tuned.**  
_

_**I own nothing except my own characters.  
**_

_**The BBC is owner of Doctor Who and associated yummy characters.  
**_

* * *

_She tired to stave off the urge, the urge that pulled at her mind and compelled her to start the game, that awful cycle. In her shimmery world, the years had passed in peace. Fifty thousand with no pain, hidden - Safe from the bicentennial urges from her will-less nature._

_But there were strangers now, outside and then the final player in the game arrived and her will–less nature could no longer resist the urges._

_The Prophesy would be fulfilled, the long sought hunt would re-commence._

_The crystal would be found._

* * *

The fairy shook crystal droplets from her wings as she rose like mist from the shimmery indigo water, graceful slender and statuesque. She tensed suddenly and the peeping toms ducked lower behind the shrub they were using as a convenient hiding place.

"Donna shush! Keep out of sight!" The time lord whispered through his teeth.

"Don't hiss at me! You're the one that's fidgeting like ah two year old!" Donna snapped.

The Doctor slapped a hand over her mouth, she muffled through it, "Ummffff"

He whipped his hand away.

"Hand's," she said warningly.

"Sorry, look at her though, isn't she a beauty? Just brilliant! -" The time lord drawled.

"She's bonny doctor but why are we hiding? Why not just go up and say Hi like we usually do?"

"They don't like strangers Donna; we probably shouldn't even be here! Imagine they've been closed for ages, Donna ages!"

The slender fairy turned her head in their direction and tutted. She shook her wings out again and the dexterous appendages shivered from tip to tip.

"Look at that I can't even complete my ritual cleansing in peace with out off-worlders wandering and galumphing in on me, not that I'm particularly shy but this is too much!" The two in the bushes heard the peeved tone in her voice.

"We've been caught doctor," Donna rolled her eyes to effect the 'I told you so' that was on her lips.

"Don't even say it Donna Noble, just don't!" He shook his head.

They quit their hiding place sheepishly and appeared before the woman with wings.

* * *

_Tears fell from the legend's eyes, her fate was no longer her own. She cursed herself for what she was. She screeched at destiny for the card she was born. No one could imagine what she felt._

_The haunt was on.  
_

* * *

_**Review, cuz they make me happy. See am broke at the moment so I will work for reviews :)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Arisa fixed them with angry eyes,"You're not supposed to be in the forest without a guide and a permit! And peeping is quite rude; you shouldn't peep at a woman washing!" She folded her hands across her bare breasts, flicking her grass coloured hair with a quick motion of her long neck.

"Sooray, we didn't know," The red headed woman sounded contrite.

She watched as the two looked at her and around her entranced, then the man spoke.

"Actually we just landed here in the forest, so we couldn't help it, no fault of mine – my ship has a mind of its own, way ward but I love her!" Words spilled from the man with the brown ruffled hair and those deep eyes.

Arisa stared at the stranger and his odd suit, too much clothes that was the give away for some one from town or for a visitor. The red headed woman gave a small shake of her head, "Sorry, he's like that all the time – feel free to whack him when it's too much."

The doctor's eyes bored into Donna, "What, got a problem space case? " The two went on bantering in teasing, half serious tones until she interrupted them, they had forgotten her, it seemed.

**"**Who are you?" Arisa narrowed her emerald eyes at them suspiciously.

The doctor flicked his wrist from a depth less pocket and did the old psychic paper trick, flashing the wallet in front of the fea woman's eyes,"Doctor John Smith and this is Donna Noble" The red head stuck out her hand but the fea wasn't listening to her.

"You're lying, your name's not John Smith," It was her voice but her mouth was not moving.

"Oh, oh your telepathic, I knew it!" The time lord crowed gleefully then grew serious, "No die then, quite clever you are! I'm the doctor and she's still Donna!"

Arisa's eyes emerald eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, "The doctor as in, the last galifrean in existence, the last time lord?"

"One, and the very same!"He beamed, the light in his eyes going from jolly to haunted in an instant - it varnishing just as it fast as it had appeared.

"GO AWAY, get off Extempor, your kind was banned from this planet, you are not welcomed here!" Her eyes were no longer wide at the shock of his pronouncement, now they burned with inherited memories; her hands on her jutted hips, stance firm. The doctor knew exactly what she was remembering, the stories,all of fea history, outsiders had a bad habit of kidnapping people from this world because of the mythical legends that surrounded this particular race.

Prosperity from a feather of any Dione Sidhe,

Success in love from the scales of a young siren,

Living dreams from a muse's skin.

Those myths were tame in comparison to what others had in mind, and outsiders would take a lot more, especially from more of the peaceable castes. There was once a time when a certain galifrean friend of his kidnapped the fea princess to force the fea queen's hand to give him the planet, _the entire planet –_ the master had been particularly greedy that day.

"I saved the seelie queen back then!" he shouted.

Then there was the matter of the accordance war, because for a planet that had been plagued by visitors who like to take things, they themselves liked to steal things, especially humans. Take them and enchant them and make them into pets using the rip in space on their planet that rerouted to earth.

"I had nothing to do with that! I was already banned from Galifrey by then!" The doctor turned on her then backed away.

Her cheeks reddened with rage then, "Your people shut the pathway, the Seelie and Unseelie courts took five hundred years to find another for their ritual traversals to earth, and the trouping fairies nearly wiped themselves out with the boredom, the tie couldn't be maintained! There was mass insanity!"

"I was the one that re-ripped that hole in the space time continuum and stabilized it for you! Don't they tell you that part of the story too?" His eyebrows went up as so did his voice. They stood engaged in a battle of stares and Donna interrupted before eyes fell out of sockets.

"Want to whack him as yet? Yeah me too," She did a thing with her mouth, rolled her eyes, a shrug, "Let him have a look about, he's been like a kid on a positively awful sugar high since he heard the planet was opened to visitors, I'll be stuck with a mopey time lord if you don't."

Miss Green hair and wings did a chirp with her mouth that indicated displeasure.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get in trouble!"

The doctor shot Donna an enraged look which she smothered with one of her own. He sighed, "Fine, I promise not to cause any disturbances characteristic of time lords, cross my hearts!" _Look at my shiny time lord puppy eyes!_

* * *

_**Reviews like the best things in life are free so feel free to leave one for the author! She's broke so she understands the importance of free stuff, free stuff from the heart.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

After a moment of consideration, Arisa relaxed and offered a smile; she liked the redheaded woman named Donna. She had a peachy complexion and a bright smile. She was gently curvy in the right places a woman should be.

The doctor wasn't bad looking either, skinny and just slightly taller than herself; he held a barely repressed energy and his eyes were big pools of liquid brown, his skin was just a touch Adams apple bobbed slightly with the vigor of his words. The knowledge of age was in his eyes, his boyishness read easily in the changes of his moods.

"Fine, you can stay, the past is the past, eh time lord?" Arisa offered another smile, this one was sly,"My name's Arisa Sal Atennia, my caste is Sidhe Draoi, you may come with me, I'm heading to Country Town now."

"That would be splendid!" The doctor all but jumped.

* * *

_The source bleed light, excruciating colours and she screamed with her mental agony at what would commence. The cave lit up with incandescence and the world shook._

_The mental signature reverberated and hit Extempor. _

_See the seelie and unseelie come! The great and small.  
_

* * *

The ground shook with a rumble and Arisa was thrown back on her bare bottom, Donna held onto a tree. The doctor looked around as the birds and creatures fluttered from the trees. The shaking stopped as suddenly as it had began and Arisa picked herself up.

Complaints from the forests echoes, indignant cries and tuts.

"You people sure are level headed, an earth quake strikes and everyone complains instead of screaming!" The doctor slapped a hand over his chest, with the other he had pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor," Donna was looking at his hand,"What's that on your hand? there's something on your hand doctor-"

"Donna there's nothing on my ..."He looked at his hand, the back of it, "Hand ... why! what is that?"

He pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, the ink or what ever it was had crawled up to below his elbow and resolved itself into an intricate mark.

He stared at it steadfastly, "Tattoos out of thin air? Tourists attraction?"He quirked his left eyebrow.

Arisa's eyes were bright, though with what exactly, was hard to tell, "It's started, the haunt is on and you've been chosen."

* * *

**Will work for reviews, reviews validate the reason for living etc etc just leave a word.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arisa looked down at her own arm - the swirling marks were appearing on her as well, "Ave been chosen as well."

Donna tore her eyes from the Doctor's arm, and in turn regarded the fairy's new tattoo like markings.

"What do you mean? What's this that's started?" She demanded. The Doctor was still staring at his arm, transfixed on the whirls of blue black ink, "Dinky inky – what is this?"

"The mark, it's the mark of the chosen for the hunt," She replied dumbly, "It's the hunt… the hunt's started, it's just like we feared – once strangers set foot on Extempor the mark is set and the search must go on."

She blanched white suddenly, the stories whirling inside her head, every terror they told about the hunt, her skin draining of colour.

The doctor looked up dumbly, "A hunt? What do you mean? Like a treasure hunt, a quest?"

Arisa nodded.

He twisted his mouth, "How come I never heard of this hunt? Ave been here several times before and I never heard of it."

"You're kind was never lucky enough to be around when the hunt was on, and it's a well kept secret within the fea - plus there was the time war on... everyone forgot us then... I don't know why, but it takes a stranger to set it off, once there are non fea on the surface, it happens every hundred years. It was a nightmare, would it be five men or five hundred chosen for the hunt? We couldn't be sure. We were afraid that it would go world wide – so we shut the planet away, put the barrier up, not even the shadow proclamation knows."

The doctor arched his brows, "That can't be!"

Arisa sighed a little, and her wings spread, a sort of shrug, "Ever heard of the psychic plague?"

"Yea, there was a virus outbreak that affected the fea; I got there in time to take the people off world to a facility."

"That was a lie. THAT was everyone involved in the last viable hunt - and it wasn't jus' fea."

The sentence echoed in the space around them.

Donna had question marks around her, but not only that but her excitement was growing.

"You sure this isn't a good ole Irish prank?" She asked dubiously, "Bit of Extempor April fools?"

Arisa looked at her blankly, "No, this is a race for a crystal that grants you every thing you could ever want, anything you could ever dream off."

The doctor perked, "Oh, now isn't that so? Anything – banana smoothie from Caribbe, they do make the best one's – Fancy a quest Donna?"

Arisa chirped with her thin lips again, "Not if she's not marked."

Donna smirked, and raised her black empire top off her midriff. There were black swirls on her skin.

* * *

The earth shook again and this time the forest was quiet, no muttered sounds from occupants in the trees. Nothing – silence that strained the ears

Donna walked around, it was all the same yet it wasn't at all.

Arisa twittered five notes like bird song, no one responded. The Doctor was scanning with his sonic screw driver and nattering to himself.

"It's not the same, no one's here." Arisa confirmed Donna suspicion.

"Everyone's disappeared." Donna stated flatly.

"No, Donna they didn't disappear, we did."

* * *

_Inni mini mini moo, here's the scary by boo… _

_Piss yer pants, lose you mind, ini mini mini moo_

_night laughs, bright cries, you all die, _

_inni mini mini moo, bye bye boo bo_


End file.
